A Close Shave
by SisterSnorfl
Summary: They have a date with his mother but Tommy shows up at Barbara's flat a bit earlier than planned so there is plenty of time to waste. This is an authorised sequel to A Chance Meeting. Caution! Steamy content!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and Inspector Lynley remains the property of Elizabeth George. This is written purely for entertainment and no profit is derived nor sought.

 **Warning:** This story is written in the erotic fiction genre. It is rated MA, contains graphic sex scenes, swearing and adult words to describe sexual parts. I make no apologies for this. If you read this note and still choose to read on then become offended, it was your own choice. No one forced you - least of all me.

 **Note:** This story is a sequel to **A Chance Meeting** , a story **by Tess 4 5**. You should read that first if you haven't yet. I commented that Tommy had wanted to share a shave with Barbara but the story didn't deliver this scene. Tess refused to write it but instead asked _me_ to do it. Thank you, Tess, that's what I did. I've tried to be a bit more romantic than usual and I've also written it in a Tess-like style including the changing perspectives. I hope it works. And as Tess does so well to tease, I am going to release it chapter by chapter.

As Tess would say: Enjoy...

* * *

We had a date for dinner with Tommy's mother to finally tell her about our good news and almost two hours before Tommy was due I had already showered. All the time my mind raced, worrying what she would say. I still had to decide which clothes to wear.

"Not too formal." he had said. _Well, that doesn't make things any easier._ I sighed.

There was a knock on my door which I ignored. I wasn't in the mood for any visitors now, especially if they were trying to sell me religion or a subscription to pay TV. After the second, more insistent, knock I looked through the peephole and then opened the door a bit unnerved. Tommy stood there with a grin looking totally gorgeous. He was extremely early but the sight of him looking so young and happy with this juvenile grin and dressed in jeans and his white shirt without a tie, made my grumpiness about him being too early fly away instantly.

"Ah, you. Already?" I opened the door to let him in and received a loving kiss. Honestly, I'll never get tired of kissing him and hoped he won't either. I was only in a T-shirt and knickers and his hand was already on my thigh although he was not yet completely inside my flat.

"Tommy!" I laughed and pushed him away as I wriggled out of his arm and inside the door. "Would you mind coming in first?"

"Not at all." My head shot up. He was such a naughty one. I gave him my sternest 'raised eyebrows look' but he simply grinned and waved a bottle in the air. "Oh, I brought some champagne."

I glared at him.

"Alcohol-free," he added. I rolled my eyes. "How are you both?" Tommy placed his hand on my belly under my shirt.

"As well as we were at lunch. And please don't ask this twice a day for the next six months, will you."

"No guarantee, love." Again, who could be mad at this happy man?

"I was just trying to decide what the hell I should wear," I told him while I disappeared into my bedroom. He followed.

"Nothing!"

"Tommy, don't be ridiculous..."

"Well, actually," he whispered into my ear while he encircled my waist from behind, "we still have so much time and I had a wonderful idea before I decided to come here so early." He drew me towards my open bathroom door. He really was insatiable. I didn't mind and I hadn't cared at all during the past few weeks since we'd had our serendipitous meeting in Scotland but today we had to go out with his mother. We shouldn't be late. Not again. His face scratched across the skin on my neck as he ran his tongue over my shoulder and nuzzled into the spot he knew brought me undone. It made me shiver but also realise that he had quite a heavy five o'clock shadow.

"You haven't shaved, Sir." I reproached him.

"M-hm. Exactly. I want to share a shave with you. You still owe me that."

"I don't owe you any-" His lips silenced my objections and Tommy insistently pushed me backwards.

In the bathroom he finally let go of me and whispered that he had stood in front of his mirror when he had remembered that certain morning in Scotland. As his mind delved further he remembered that I had a wide tiled hob at the head of my tub and he had pictured himself sitting there and being shaved by me.

"Will you do me the honour?" Tommy had already grabbed his shaving gear from the shelf above my sink. We keep some items in each other's homes although I have more at his because we've been spending more time in his luxurious house than in my tiny flat. I have wondered why I haven't already moved in with him.

I stared in his eyes. He patiently waited with his razor held up and a trusting smile on his face. I swallowed and after a long pensive look I nodded.

"Okay." I croaked. I'd never shaved a man before. This was a very intimate gesture of faith and trust. An intense feeling crawled across my skin making the hairs stand on end. _Would he want me to shave everything?_ "And... what shall I shave?"

Quickly Tommy had taken off his shirt and jeans and was just in his briefs. He covered the cold tiles of the hob with a towel then sat beneath the medicine cabinet I had installed at the end of the tub to fill in the otherwise useless space on the wall.

"Whatever you want, Barbara." I loved his juicy grin. Usually it meant that we would end up making love somewhere completely indecent for the 8th Earl of Asherton.

I squirted some shaving foam into my hands and after giving him a last kiss I slowly covered his face with it.

"Keep still!" I whispered standing between his legs.

* * *

I was leaning back against the cold tiles of the wall and Barbara had to bend over me in order to reach my chin. At first I placed my hands on her hips but she hissed at me that I'd better keep my hands to myself or she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't cut me. I chuckled but obeyed.

Then she grumbled I should sit up again otherwise she couldn't reach my throat. "Yes, Ma'am."

"And stop grinning, Tommy!" I tried to, honestly, but it was a losing battle. She always looks so sexy when she's concentrating. I explained how she had to wipe the shaver across my cheeks and she did so with the utmost care.

"I'll leave a small moustache," she chuckled after she finished on one side.

"No, you won't!"

Barbara laughed out loud when I grimaced so she could remove the hair below my nose. The next thing was that I had to tilt my head backwards so she could reach my throat. "I'm scared..." she whispered and stopped.

Her hands were slightly shaking so I stroked them softly and whispered that I trusted her completely. Then I gave her a kiss, wiped away the funny shaving foam patterns from her face and smiled reassuring. I had goose pimples all over my body but it wasn't because I feared a cut but because the moment had an intensity I'd never felt before. Well, I'd never before been shaved by the woman I love. One of her hands was resting on my shoulder and she looked totally focussed on my neck.

"I love you!" I whispered between my teeth.

"Shut up," Barbara said but I was sure she didn't even realise she was speaking. I shut up nonetheless.

When she had finished shaving my throat she wiped my face with a warm and wet towel. "Finished." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a huge grin as I let my hands lasciviously slide down my chest to my hip.

* * *

The grin he gave me was so wicked I couldn't help but blush. Tommy sat there, leaning backwards, his legs spread, his hands resting on his thighs next to a bulge I hadn't seen growing while I'd put all of my focus on not cutting his throat.

I sprayed some shaving foam onto him and answered his juicy grin with an equally naughty smile while I spread it across his chest and belly. Under my fingertips I could feel his hardened nipples so I knew I was exciting him. A quick glance at his crotch told me I was doing a very good job. 'I will come to you later', I thought to myself.

"Well..." I said with his shaver in my hands. With the backside of it I started to plough traces into the white mousse. "I like your chest hair too much, Tommy. I don't think I would ever want it to be removed. And isn't it something that tells me that you're a grown up boy?"

While my hands and the shaver travelled downwards Tommy closed his eyes and let his head bump against the wall. He just gave me a grunting "Mh!"

I tickled him inside his navel and then roamed my hands through the foam covered hair beneath it.

"And this..." My left and my right index fingers moved from his hip across those beloved tendons towards the much wanted centre leaving a heart-shaped trail. "My very grown up boy, this hair here is too promising so I'd rather shave your legs than this."

Tommy still grinned but didn't open his eyes. For a short while I silently played with the waistband of his underwear before I stroked his hard member through the thin cloth. I saw his chest stopping for a second before Tommy let go of his breath. The tension was getting too much. I urgently needed to taste him so I pulled at his briefs and with just a twist of his hips Tommy helped me remove them.

His erect soldier sprang into my vision, obviously happy to see me. _Good, the pleasure is all mine._

"Hello Tom-Boy!" I purred and placed a soft kiss on his tip.

Before I continued what I had in mind I wiped the shaving foam from Tommy's chest and belly with the towel. Then I sat astride the rim of the tub and covered his full length with my hand.

"Shaving done?" His voice was raspy and deep and full of anticipation.

"Shaving? Oh, yes." I answered while my hand slowly stroked him hatless. It was not hard work. "But with you, Lord Asherton, I'm not done at all."

"What a nice surp- Barbara!" He groaned my name.

I bent down and started to lick along the same path my index finger had made just seconds ago. From the root next to his hardened balls up to the tip I slowly left a wet trace. With the tip of my tongue I could feel veins sticking out under the soft skin before I circled his tip around the ledge with my flat tongue. I even tried to nibble at it with my teeth and it made Tommy suck in his breath sharply.

He felt good on my lips. It even felt good to know that he was in my hands, literally and figuratively, and one quick look up to his closed eyes told me that I was definitely still on the right path. Keeping my eyes on his face I drove my tongue through the little ditch up to the eye while I grabbed his balls with one hand.

"Oh, Barbara..." Tommy sighed and smiled down at me. His left hand softly stroked my shoulder. The other hand was placed next to his hip on the towel he sat on. His eyes fell shut again when I covered his tip with my warm, wet mouth.

'Hell, I am going to suck him dry', I thought and gently squeezed his balls.

* * *

I had enjoyed her soft touches for a while before I had realised what she actually was doing but then it had been too late to stop me from relaxing into her caresses. In fact, the thought of her lips there turned me on. Her wet kisses around the head of my cock aroused me even more than the thrill of being shaved which had pulled so pleasingly at all my lower nerves. For a while Barbara concentrated on the massage of my balls while she gently kissed and licked my manhood. Then she added a bit more pressure with her other hand on the root of it.

My breath was ragged and I couldn't stop myself from giving her little hums of approval. I was already leaking and it obviously had turned her on because she suddenly changed from kissing only my tip with her lips into pulling her wet lips over it down to the ledge and licking it with her tongue. Involuntarily my grip on her shoulder tightened when she took my dick in her mouth as far down her throat as she could without gagging.

I deeply felt the urge to grab her nape and fuck her mouth hard but I didn't want her to feel forced. It was an act of love and I wanted her to freely do whatever pleased her. Barbara started to thrust her wet and warm mouth over me anyway and sucked me hard. It was glorious.

"Oh, good gracious!" I moaned. One of her hands juggled my balls the most delicious way possible, just short of hurting. Her other hand stroked and squeezed the parts of my erection that she couldn't reach with her lips while she scratched me with her teeth and licked me with her tongue up and down, down and up.

My fist crumpled the towel I sat on. It barely registered that Barbara was giving herself some friction on the rim of the tub. I was so close to orgasm after such a short time I was almost ashamed but the rolling movements my groin made against her face were already unstoppable. When I started to pant I grabbed the hair in her nape and hissed her name again.

"You shouldn't-" I groaned but Barbara increased the pressure and pace until I bucked into her face. I tried to hold back and move out of her mouth but she wouldn't stop sucking and pumping. I capitulated and spilled my load into her throat, loudly crying out her name. I came a second time just as hard and finally a smaller third time that left me depleted.

I slumped backwards. Barbara swallowed audibly a few times before she gave my spent cock some soft, soothing licks and kisses. Feeling her head lying on my thigh I opened my eyes and answered her loving grin.

"I've always wanted to know how that worked," she whispered with a wicked wink. _Was she trying to tell me that she had never done this before?_ "I think I'll shave you more often from now on."

Barbara sat up and pointedly wiped the edge of her lips with her thumb as if she had eaten a huge bowl of her favourite ice cream. I loved this naughty side of her and grinned, very satisfied and very much in love with her. 'I should return the favour', I thought. We still had enough time before we had to go.

"And now I'll shave you." I told her and enjoyed her deep blush.

I didn't bother to pull up my briefs again when we changed places.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not that I am complaining, but you have to believe me, Barbara, when I asked you to shave me there really wasn't anything like this on my mind." Tommy sounded apologetic but there was absolutely no need for him to feel that way.

"Well, it was on _my_ mind," I answered with a wicked grin while I sat on the tiles and raised my arms so he could pull off my shirt. I had to shove away his hands from my breasts immediately. "Shave me!" I commanded laughing and raising one arm again.

It tickled a bit when he shaved first one, then the other, armpit with my pink lady shaver. It was a strange experience having it done by someone else. Tommy smiled but was very focussed. His eyes never left his work. We didn't talk and I just watched his face. How much time had we wasted with sneaking around each other? Once he had returned from his time-out after Helen's death we had spent almost every day together; worked together, drank together, we had even spent some time in Cornwall together. All this time I was in love with him and he with me but neither of us took the final step or even dared to think it was mutual until we'd met by chance in Scotland. Now everything is settled. He had already asked me during our first night in Scotland to marry him and I'd said yes. The following days and weeks we've talked, and talked more, and made love and worked through all the issues until I've finally adjusted to the idea of a shared future, whatever it might offer. Carrying his child since our first night has only made us love each other more and we are both determined that nothing, not even his mother, will spoil it. We have waited too long. He loves me and I love him. Life could be worse.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that it took me a while to realise that he had finished my arms and was looking expectantly at me.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear?" he whispered.

"I was just thinking about us. I love you."

"And I love you." Tommy gave me a kiss and started to caress my cheek. A romantic gesture but romantic feelings were quickly dismissed with his next words. "Hm. Your face is still silky, there's no need of another shave."

'He probably won't stop grinning today,' I thought. Then he suggested shaving one side of my scalp instead, like a punk styled it.

"Tommy!" I laughed and playfully patted his hand. "Don't you dare!"

He spun the razor ominously in his hand. "Okay, then where should I continue?"

Kneeling down in front of me his eyes, hands and lips faked a search on my chest for hair to shave. His nose twitched under my breasts which made me smile. His lips were on my hardened nipples which made me sigh. His hands were on my stomach caressing the skin around my belly button. His teeth softly bit my hip when he mumbled that he couldn't find more hair.

I could show him. I knew where some hair was and I awaited his fingers or his nose in my curls.

"Ah, I know." he murmured. I stopped breathing but nothing I had expected happened. Tommy only got up and climbed into the tub so he could sit on its rim.

"Give me your leg and lay back." Was he joking? _Good Lord, I want you in my curls!_ I opened my eyes and must have looked very quizzical. "Your leg. I'll shave your legs, Barbara. I'm not done with you yet."

Now this was a juicy grin. Perhaps he just wanted to play a bit before he would put the moves on the area where I needed him most. Placing one foot in the tub and my other heel into his lap I gave him my right leg. First he massaged it a bit and then shaved the hair. Actually there was no real need for it because I'd done it this morning and he must have felt it but he did it anyway.

While he pretended with his right hand to remove some hair the grip of his left hand was on my thigh. With every stroke he made with the lady shaver he made a massaging stroke up towards my sex. I didn't know where he was looking because I still had my eyes clamped shut as his hand moved closer and closer to the junction of my leg. _Yeah, right there!_

"Mmmh." I sighed.

"You shaved your legs this morning, didn't you?" Tommy asked with a low voice and a firm grip of his hand, his thumb already tickling my bikini zone.

"Oh, yes!" I moaned.

"Then why are you making me shave them again?" He gently pushed my foot from his lap into the tub.

I opened my eyes only to see his loving smile. It didn't quite match the dirty thoughts in my head. "Because it feels so good." I breathed.

* * *

Her eyes looked at me seductively although I wasn't convinced she was doing it on purpose. I didn't care if her other leg wasn't shaved a second time today so I simply bent down and kissed her belly. With a bit of imagination, it was already slightly rounded. In that wonderful womb of hers my child was growing. I threw the towel into the tub and slid down to kneel on it next to her legs. Supporting my weight on my arms I bowed my head to her belly.

"I really have to look for more hair on you because I love to shave you. Hello babe!" I left a soft love bite under her navel. Then I breathed through her curls which elicited an approving hum from her lips.

"Forget it, Barbara." I whispered. "I'd never shave your sweet mound of Venus." I felt her stopping to breathe. "Because I love it too much."

I knew Barbara loved my deep voice resonating through her body so with my nose tickling through her curls as I spoke to her. I think I could make her melt into an orgasm with only my words. Watching goose pimples prickle her skin I slowly told her that I'd love to softly grab those hairs before I'd slide my fingers down.

"Mmm-hmmm." she answered. I told her how I'd bury my nose in those reddish curls and breathe in her heady scent.

"Oooh!" she breathed. I mumbled that I could never remove it because it was too great a pleasure to kiss my way through this small forest of promise before I licked her clit.

At those last words her hand shot up onto my shoulder and she involuntarily squealed because I still did not touch her there. I knew I was torturing her. It was my intention to tease her without mercy and she probably felt my grin on her skin. Barbara's leg moved under my chest until she put her right heel onto the rim of the tub. I sat up and watched her. Barbara looked at me in the naughtiest way possible. Her body was straightened. A small dirty smile played around her lips. Her skin was flushing and her nipples were small, hard buds.

I swallowed and felt another pleasant twitch in my groin. My hand had slid down her thigh to her knee but then fell down when she also put her left foot onto the rim at the wall. Barbara had opened her legs for me and still looked me straight in the face.

"Tommy?!" Her voice was dark with desire.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Shave me there," she rasped and leaned back against the wall.

I obeyed.

I massaged shaving foam thoroughly through her hidden curls. Very cautiously I placed the shaver on her bikini zone and tried to focus on her legs. In the corners of my eyes I saw her head falling backwards and her eyes closing again. I knew what she wanted. I knew what I wanted. Everything in me craved for her scent, longed for feeling her and needed to taste her juices. I wanted to suck her clit and the heat coming from her body was telling me she wanted to feel my teeth nibbling her and my tongue dipping deep into her.

Her breathing became deep and heavy.

I certainly would do her the favour. Of course I would. But first there were a few usually well-hidden parts that needed my attention and a very steady hand.

* * *

I wasn't feeling shy or embarrassed. The man who was kneeling in front of me could do whatever he wished with me. I trusted him and I wanted him to bury his face into my secret parts. I wanted to feel his teeth on my clit. I wanted him to lick my folds apart. I wanted to feel his tongue in my pussy. The image of this alone aroused me and I had to breathe deeply to calm a beginning arousal.

But first the sound of the shaving foam aerosol can met my ears and soon Tommy's hands stroked across my lower parts spreading the mousse. I hoped it was mine and not his with the woody scent. I kept still although every nerve in my body was trembling in anticipation.

The blades of my shaver glided across my bikini zone and I dared to risk a glimpse. Carefully Tommy moved the pink razor over my skin. He looked focussed and lecherous at the same time. It was gorgeous. His soft hands were so close to my centre. A razor was on the softest parts of my body.

"Oh, my..." I moaned.

I closed my eyes feeling the thrill of a sharp blade moving over skin that was usually hidden. That's what Tommy must have felt when I'd shaved his throat. His work on my bikini line done, Tommy then started to shave me on even more intimate parts. While the tips of his fingers gently hovered above my clit almost without touching one of his thumbs softly pressed on the flesh of my outer folds and his other hand carefully moved the shaver over them.

"Tommy!" I sighed. I couldn't help it. Involuntarily my muscles down there twitched.

"Keep still!" Tommy murmured and moved his fingers to the other side.

"I can't!" I whimpered. I hardly could keep my loins from moving.

When Tommy's activities didn't cooperate with my arousal anymore and his shaving twinged a bit, I squealed. It had not hurt me at all. I just wanted him to stop shaving so I could push against him to let him feel how needy I was and to let me feel the friction of his nose where I so madly wanted him.

He must have seen my face because he tossed away my shaver, quickly rinsed me with warm water and then soothed the spot, where he almost had cut me, with a sucking and saliva wet kiss.

"Mmmmh!" I moaned shortly before his fingers slicked through my sopping centre. My hands grabbed his shoulders. "Yes!"

"You like that?" Tommy whispered onto my pink nub with his fingers still stroking my folds on the outside and inside and almost moving the tips of them into me.

"Very much so." I've never known how deep my voice could go until then.

Both of Tommy's hands were pleasantly busy on me. One was constantly massaging my inner thigh and the other kneaded and stroked and caressed my sanctum. His lips kissed me around my clit while his nose tickled breezes through my curls above it. My hip moved almost constantly, rolling against his face.

"Ooooh, yes!" I started stroking circles through his hair when his complete mouth covered my nub. He sucked at it and I was beginning to pant and completely surrender to the indulgence. The tip of his tongue circled the little swollen button at the same time one of his fingers finally entered me.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I groaned. Slowly his finger moved in and out again and then a second joined it. Tommy repeated this until three fingers were inside. I pushed my hip forward and grabbed my own breast. His fingers curled one by one against my inner walls. I almost couldn't stand it but then he slid out of me and I groaned a disappointed "No!"

My excitement rose again when his lips and fingers exchanged their places and he softly nibbled at my blood filled folds. I opened more to him with letting my right knee fall slightly sideward. The other leg already circled his chest with my heel digging into his back.

"Oh, that's good! Lick it there!" Suddenly his tongue flicked into my core without stopping the constant pressure of his thumb on my clitoris. I pulled his head harder against me so he probably had difficulty forcing against it. He probably had difficulty breathing! In that moment I didn't care. Tommy's tongue went in and out and in and out and my pussy was almost trying to suck him in. My fingers left red marks on his shoulder and I pushed myself against him once more.

"Awww... deeper!" I groaned while his slightly curling tongue inside of me pressed upwards. Then he added even more pleasure with his hand on the bottom of my buttocks. My breath went in ragged spurts. Tommy's left thumb played constantly with my pink button. His right thumb caressed me close to my folds right next to his chin.

I was so close to climax. Hoarsely moaned random curses of delight filled my bathroom and Tommy did not stop flicking and curling his tongue until my thighs cramped around his head and I pulled at his hair.

"Oh, dear gaawwwd!" I groaned and then shouted his name on the peak of pleasure. "Tooooommayye!"

* * *

I had her where I wanted her. It was sheer pleasurable pain she caused to my scalp when she pulled at my hair. I had to force her legs apart with my hands so that she wasn't crushing my head but she probably wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Barbara's back bent backwards and she pushed onto my face. While I drank from the sweet juicy well I continued to thrust and curl my tongue deep into her cavern. I licked her walls all the way out and dived back in even deeper.

Her walls rhythmically pulled me inside and her hot and wet cave still tightened around me. If I didn't stop my ministrations she probably would go on climaxing forever so after she had cursed and called every deity and repeatedly had cried out my name, I gently retreated. Barbara did not hold me back but her soft whimpers were proof enough that she would have indulged in this for a little bit longer if only I would have let her.

In fact, I was the one who had to stop. After I had watched, felt and tasted her coming apart in my face I was aroused like hell. At that point I had totally forgotten that we had a date for dinner with my mother. Barbara made me feel so young I probably could still fuck her for the entire night so I got up from my aching knees, closed the folding door of the tub and turned on the tap for the shower while Barbara tried to compose herself. The view of my strong standing erection obviously was of no great help. Her hungry eyes almost never left my groin.

I took her hand and pulled her up from her seat and into my chest. I was going to shag her senseless.

"You know this doesn't work Tommy." Barbara sighed disappointed. I too was thinking back to our first clumsy and very slippery ridiculous attempt to make love under the shower and all those moments later on when we had just kissed and caressed each other and then hurried to a soft mattress. Or a carpet.

"I'll show you." I whispered into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

I accepted Tommy's hand. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. At first it was a tender reminder that he loved me but as the warm water streamed over our bodies his tongue began to plunge in and out of my mouth reminding me of what had just happened and suggesting what was to follow. The air felt alive and my pussy pulsed with anticipation.

"We don't have much room here with the tub," he whispered. "It'd be easier in my shower but I don't want to wait anymore. I've wanted to do this since Scotland."

"Do what, Tommy?" I liked it when he told me what he intended to do to me. Talking dirty was not something natural for him but the way he did it, with his cultured accent treating the words as if they were the highest form of language, was incredibly hot. I had often thought that he could make me cum simply by describing how he'd fuck me.

"Push you against the tiles and fuck you relentlessly until you beg me to let you cum."

"Oh my!" His hands were already starting to move down my back.

"I want to bury myself so deep inside our little babe will think he has a new neighbour."

I laughed at the thought of Tommy's cock popping in to say hello. His hands cupped my arse cheeks and pulled me against him. "You feel ready."

"Always, when it comes to pleasuring you."

Tommy pushed me back until my back was against the wall and my head was completely under the cascading water. Unlike months ago in Scotland the contrast of the cool tiles on my back and the hot water made me quiver with delight. He kissed me hard and yanked my legs apart. His cock nudged gently through the curls he so loved and then between my newly shaven folds. "So hot and wet and swollen. Just waiting for me."

His tongue fucked my mouth in the same rhythm as his cock slid through my folds. The shower was washing away some of my juices but I knew once he entered me there was no shortage of lubrication. We paused to breathe. "Soon Tommy. Tell me how."

"Not yet. I want you to beg."

"I am-" He seized my mouth in a fiery kiss as he angled down so that at last his cock was brushing across my clit. I sighed and called out in a strangled cry of joy. "I'm close. Take me! Please!"

Tommy stopped moving. "Turn around Barbara. Be careful."

He shielded me from slipping as I wriggled around to face the wall. I expected him to drive into me immediately but he didn't. I turned my head to look at him. I had started to calm down. I wanted to be back up there. "What's the hold up?"

"I want to fuck you hard and fast Barbara. If I don't wait we'll both come too fast."

He moved his body over mine then began to kiss my shoulder. His hands came around and began to knead my tits. I pressed against them as he twisted and teased my nipples. They had been slightly sore because of Babe but he knew exactly how hard to squeeze. "Oh gawd... Tommy."

One hand trailed down my stomach and over my scar. It settled at the top of my now neat little triangle of wet fur. His middle finger twisted it around, gradually getting lower. Tommy was now nibbling at the spot on my neck that always brought me undone. The combination of sensations brought me back to the glorious floating feeling I craved. I arched my back and his finger slid down and over my bud. "She wants me." he informed me as if it were news.

"She does." I groaned.

"And I want her too." His finger started to circle, pulling on my hood in the way he knew brought me undone within seconds. I started to buck against it, straightening my legs and stretching my quads in a way that brought extra pressure. I could hear a gurgling groan as I threw back my head and let the water fill my mouth.

I was so engrossed in my building climax that I did not notice that the tip of his cock was nudging into me until I started to let go. Tommy chose his moment well and thrust up into me, his finger still following a cadence he knew so well. One push and I was there. My muscles gripped him like a vice. My palms flattened against the tiles and slid up the wall as he pushed my body against it. He pushed into me as far as he could go. His head repeatedly brushed over my womb. I threw my head back and screamed incoherently.

Tommy felt the last glorious contractions fade away. He held me still. I was panting with my face against the cool tiles. I let my hands drop. Tommy leant over and kissed me lovingly. The water was now cool and it sizzled on my back like cold water on a hot fry pan.

"Ready?"

I could feel Tommy growing inside me. He had waited so he could focus on me. "Yes," I whispered. I was sated but I still found it exciting. It always did to know Tommy wanted me.

He pulled us back from the wall. I knew he was crouching slightly to get the right angle. He would have trouble walking later. "Fuck me Tommy. As hard as you want to."

I braced myself against the wall. He moved us back carefully until my bottom was level with my arms. At first he was slow and gentle but gradually he built up speed. "You have no idea how sweet and fuckable you are like this."

"Then show me."

* * *

Water pummelled Barbara's back and spilled over the sides in sheets that clanged heavily onto the enamel tub. I braced my feet against the sloping edges, gripped her hips with my hands and began to power into her beautiful tight pussy. My balls were full and rigid, and I slapped them brutally against the engorged folds over her clit. I straightened her slightly to get the right angle. She started to whimper softly. I knew I was doing my job well when she moaned, "Oh holy hell!"

She came violently around me and hit the wall with her fist. I let out an animalistic howl of satisfaction knowing I had made her cum again so soon. I stroked her back so she knew it was intentional and not an accident. I started to grind into her faster and harder. A masochistic pain spread through my balls as I held on as long as I could before I exploded inside her. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck fucking hell! Ooooooooooooh!"

As my heart stopped racing I heard her soft laugh mocking me. I pulled out of her and spun her in my arms. "I love you," she said sincerely.

I could see from the content loving look that she meant it but I wanted my fun. I wanted her to kiss me and show me that love. "But you laughed at me!" I said trying to sound wounded.

"Not really, but 'fuck fucking hell' is funny." She gave me a huge smile then pulled me down into a luxurious kiss. We stood together under the now cold shower saying everything that no words could convey.

"Shit," she said suddenly, "your mother."

She hopped out of the tub and disappeared. I turned off the water and found a towel. The one we had used was saturated in the bottom of the tub. I had arrived two hours before I said I'd pick her up. We should have an hour yet. "How long have we got?"

"The cab you ordered is due in five minutes! What do I wear?"

"Anything!" I tried to straighten my shirt. It had been crisply ironed but was now only fit for the wash. It would have to do. I dressed quickly but could not find my second sock. "Have you seen my sock?"

By the time the cab arrived we were ready. Just. With a decorum that belied my desire to race her back to bed we set off to meet Mother.

I had told her that Barbara and I were together as soon as we returned from Scotland. We had met her for dinner once and had even stayed at Howenstow for a couple of nights. We had made no pretence at having separate bedrooms. I was happy for everyone to know we were in love. But when I saw Mother's face in the restaurant I knew she had not realised it was a serious relationship. She looked from me to Barbara and smiled slyly. Did we have 'just fucked' tattoos on our foreheads? "Good evening Mother."

"Hello you two," she replied with a genuine smile, "you have news for me?"

It never had been hers to beat about the bush.

"How could you tell?" Barbara asked. She nervously gripped my hand under the table.

"A mother knows."

"Knows what exactly?" I demanded.

"That I am going to host a wedding very soon."

"Yes, although we haven't decided where to hold the service yet." I took a deep breath. "We might do something... discrete."

My mother turned to Barbara and smiled genuinely. "I'm happy for you both. He looks ten years younger and you both seem... at peace."

"At peace? Good gracious mother, you make us sound... well you know what I mean."

Barbara kicked me, rather harder than was necessary. "Thank you Dorothy. We've found something neither of us thought we ever would."

"Good." She sighed as if reminiscing. "You and Tommy look at each other the way his father and I used to."

"And how is that?" I should have known not to ask.

My mother grinned at us. "Like a pair of horny rabbits."

"Mother!"

Barbara was laughing but I was horrified.

"And how's my grandchild?" Mother asked smugly.

Barbara and I looked guiltily at each other. "You know?"

"I guessed. You're glowing, more than just after a good roll in the hay."

"Mother please! Our baby will be very much loved when it arrives in about six months," I said waiting for her disapproval. No matter how old a man gets he still wants his mother to be proud of him.

Her smile would have lit the city. "That's wonderful news! Waiter! A bottle of your finest champagne please and a large mineral water."

The waiter smiled at Barbara who blushed as the diners at nearby tables discretely turned to see who was pregnant. "Oh, mother," I hissed, "would you like to ring The Times? They might still get it on tomorrow's front page."

"Don't be melodramatic. I'm allowed to be happy for you."

And so dinner became an interrogation punctuated by motherly advice. I was glad we'd spent so long working through our options. Barbara was handling my mother like a pro. I felt a little irrelevant but was glad the two most important women in my life were forging a bond.

Barbara noticed my silence. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to move in with me this weekend." It was a request; an order; a need.

Barbara turned and frowned. "Do you?"

"Yes. You spend half the week there anyway."

"I thought he'd never ask," she said to Mother. "He has a much better shower." I nearly choked on my drink.

"He has a much better shower?" I said after we said goodbye to Mother and were waiting for a cab. "You only want me for my shower?"

"I only want your shower for what you can do to me in it." Her words went straight to my cock.

I gave my address to the cab driver and made sure that as Barbara got in that my bulging crotch rubbed over her buttocks. She turned and gave me a naughty grin.

We raced up the stairs to my room, shedding our clothes on the way. We kissed as I edged her to the door.

"I have to pee first." I laughed. Typical Barbara.

I waited anxiously until I heard the shower run. I entered the bathroom to find Barbara standing behind the screen that was rapidly fogging. My shower fills half my bathroom with a waterfall stream at one end and a large, square rainforest shower at the other.

Barbara was standing under the waterfall sweeping her wet hair back over her head. With her elbows pointing up her body was arched towards me. As I watched through the glass her nipples hardened.

"Are you going to stand out there all night?"

* * *

Tommy's eyes were no longer lustful. The sharp stab of disappointment was only momentary. He smiled and I knew what was on his mind. He turned off the light. When he stepped under the water I put my hands on his chest and ran my fingers through the soft downy hair I had refused to shave. "Mmmh, so glad I left this."

He handed me a cake of soap as he began to rub another over my shoulders. His hands were soft and comforting as they ran over my arms. I washed his chest and watched his skin twitch under the slippery stimulation of the soap. We moved closer and began to wash each other's backs. He moved the soap over me in sweeping circles while I passed mine up and down. It was relaxing and yet it started a slow-burning fire deep in my belly. He groaned then kissed me. He took the soap from my hand and threw it into the far corner. He felt it too and his dick thickened between us.

He stepped closer and wrapped me in his arms. He rested his head on my shoulder as the warm water tumbled over us. I knew instinctively his eyes were closed, as were mine. His hands slowly moved down to my hips as his mouth traced a path to my lips. My hands went up and linked behind his neck. We kissed slowly but deeply, our tongues twirling in the unhurried rhythm of the slow, swaying dance we had begun.

Tommy's back bumped up against the wall and he stopped moving. He killed the water and I supported him as we slid down the wall to the floor, still kissing with the gentle intensity of synchronous souls. For a while we lay in the water that pooled around us. He was on top, then me, then we were side by side; just kissing and whispering our love.

* * *

I wanted this to be romantic and less frantic than our earlier encounter but as Barbara pressed against me I ached to be inside her. I rolled over and pulled her on top of me. My rock hard cock dug into her stomach. "I think we should put him to use, don't you?"

"Mmmh."

I relished the thought of her inching her way up my body then lowering her warm, welcoming pussy over my heat. So it was a surprise when she moved in a completely different way. Barbara's wet folds gripped me as she began to glide over my length. I could feel her clit stiffen as she applied the right amount of pressure to make herself come. "Without me?" I asked indignantly, although in the shadowy light I could see the joy on her face and took pride that it was me causing it.

"With you," she replied hoarsely, "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"Then enjoy."

I lifted her closed fists from the floor and entwined our fingers. She pushed against my hands to find the right purchase then set a punishing rhythm as she slid over my shaft. It was a new sensation but as she pushed her hard nub along the soft centreline on the underside of my cock I began to really enjoy it. In fact, I was enjoying it too much.

"Oh, Barbara, if you keep doing that I'm going to cum."

"Oh, me too… me too." With that she stopped moving and screamed out my name in the most glorious way. Her primal cries echoed around the cubicle. She wriggled forward and slid her velvety pussy over me.

* * *

Tommy seemed surprised that I came so hard but I almost laughed at the shocked look he gave me when I lowered myself over his manhood. Shock soon turned to ecstasy as I began to move. I was still raw and sensitive after my orgasm but I wanted to give Tommy an equally mind-blowing finish. I kissed him as I pounded down onto him. He stopped me and wriggled back to prop himself up against the wall. I braced my hands on the tiles above his head and smiled at him. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Barbara." He began to move under me. I knew what he wanted and I was happy to oblige. "I'm going to fuck you hard Tommy, so very, very hard but you have to wait until I tell you."

"Oh hell, Barbara, don't tease me."

I moved slowly, feeling his head against every ridge. Slowly I increased the pace. He had his eyes closed, focussing on waiting. I got faster and faster. Wet, slurpy sounds filled the room. I had not expected to want to come again so soon but as I felt his length buried inside and watched the love on his face I changed my mind. "Almost there... when you feel me... wait until you feel me... oooh... Tommy! Now!"

I dissolved into a powerful climax and fell against him. His arms encircled me and he bit into my shoulder. I clenched around him one final time as I felt him pumping his love into me. He roared like a lion then shuddered into absolute stillness. I lay my face on his shoulder and we stayed there, sharing the moment and recovering our senses.

"Still think sex in the shower doesn't work?" he asked cheekily.

"No, I know it does."

He grinned, then kissed me. "Come to bed."


End file.
